


Cozy Rain

by BrandNewWings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cozy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Wade Wilson, Rainy Days, Spideypool - Freeform, These two dorks, They both deserve some peace, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Warm, peter likes incense, snuggles, wade gets clingy on rainy days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandNewWings/pseuds/BrandNewWings
Summary: It’s on rainy days like today where Wade wants to do nothing else but snuggle with his boyfriend. He becomes super clingy, and the voices don’t seem to bother Wade as much. The rain hitting the tin roof and glass windows creates a cozy atmosphere. There’s the occasional car that drives by as the two watch rain drops stick and slide down the window.





	Cozy Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining. I’m like, half awake, so here you go. I hope you enjoy!  
> ❤️
> 
> Come say “hi” on Tumblr!
> 
> @BrandNewWings

“Wade~,” Peter whines, batting at the arms encircling him.

Lips and a nose nuzzle into the back of his neck. A loud purring-like sound rumbles deep within the mercenary’s chest. Rough, textured skin brushes against Peter’s smooth, exposed skin. Wade smells of cheap shampoo and a scent that’s only Wade. Hands slide all over Pete’s skin and pull the brunette closer into the man.

Wade is so warm and firm. He brings Peter security and makes the spider feel safe. The mercenary curls around Peter, forcing him to bend over - pelvis to butt; chest to back; bent knees to bent knees. They’re pieces that make up a full puzzle.

A stick of incense is burning slowly on the bedside table. Peter’s been getting into incense lately. It calms him down in ways no medicine ever can. His personal favorite is dragon’s blood. Peter watches the ash fall off onto the small tray the stick is stuck in. Wade isn’t the biggest fan of incense because of the smoke and his sensitive nose, but it’s not unbearable. He enjoys seeing his baby boy relaxed and happy.

It’s on rainy days like today where Wade wants to do nothing else but snuggle with his boyfriend. He becomes super clingy, and the voices don’t seem to bother Wade as much. The rain hitting the tin roof and glass windows creates a cozy atmosphere. There’s the occasional car that drives by as the two watch rain drops stick and slide down the window.

Wade pulls the covers up more around them and noses behind Peter’s ear. He rubs the brunette’s throat with a hand, forearm pressed along the spider’s sternum.

“Wade, yes, I’m off work today, but I still need to eat,” Peter murmurs. Even he’s not convinced by his voice. Peter’s eyelids droop. His breathing is evening out.

How long has it been since he’s just laid around and relaxed like this? Ever since Peter’s met Wade, the spide has felt so cherished and loved. Peter’s started taking care of himself more. He eats properly, gets proper sleep, and is put first by his partner. It took awhile for Peter to adjust to this, but he acclimated. The spider has never been in such a healthy relationship before. He’s come to understand what it means to be loved in return.

When things go south, Wade stays to support Peter. He never runs away to fend for himself. It’s like Wade has a sixth sense for when Peter is upset or stressed and is there for him every time. And Peter happily returns all of this love tenfold.

Their friends say Wade and Peter are the ultimate power couple.

Wade hums and thrums his thumb over over Peter’s hipbone. Neither are in the mood for sex. This is pure closeness. They enjoy skinship - especially during showers. They will stand under the water until it gets cold. Even then, they’ll stay standing under the frigid water.

“Wade,” Peter yawns, eyes heavy. He closes them a few times.

The mercenary squeezes the brunette tighter. He buries his face in Peter’s neck, leaving little kisses and nuzzles. The body heat like a comfort blanket. The spider stares off into space. His eyes rest on the window. He focuses on the pitter patter of the heavy rain. Peter is so relaxed. He can’t fight it anymore.

And like that, Peter dozes off in the arms of his whole world.


End file.
